


The Cross

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Siblings, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> 10th Challenge: Wish Fulfillment
> 
> Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with what we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way.

“I should have helped you” Arthur whispered, his voice broken. “I failed you.”

Somehow, that, unlike the many questions he asked before, seemed to tear through her barriers. Arthur had always been a noble fool, so why did it surprise her so much?

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you” added the King, looking into her eyes.

“It’s too late” she said, shaking her head.

“It’s never too late” retorted Arthur, pleading.

“You withhold your father’s laws. You persecute my kind” she accused, her voice hard.

“If it could bring you back – if it would cure your hatred – I’ll change them. You are the only reason they still stand – how could they not, when you chose to use your magic to hurt us? If you were by our side, if you had told me, if you had _asked_ me… Then I’d be glad to change them – to change _you_  into the woman you once were.”

There were tears in her eyes.

 “I’d do _anything_ to have you back.”

Morgana shook her head, and looked down – she tried to rein her emotions, to hold to her beliefs, but it all came crumbling down as his arms suddenly came around her body, shielding her and holding her in place at once.

“All I wanted…” she started, but the sobs were racking trough her earnestly now. “I wanted… And Morgause…”

“It’s alright” he said softly to her hair. “I know.”

“Uther…”

“Is dead” Arthur’s voice was firm. “It’s only us now.”

“All I ever wanted was to be accepted. But he couldn’t, could he?”

“No. But I can.”

“Oh, Arthur…” she sighed, tears running down her face. “Can you forgive me?”

And it was all that it took – all that was needed, and they were all together once more – forever.


End file.
